Exceptional Jedi: Prelude to Another Time
by WindySilver
Summary: 516 BBY. Planet Veledos has been poisoned and its surviving inhabitants are leaving to disappear from the knowledge of the rest of the galaxy. This counts some VeledosJedi. Serves as the "prelude" (lacking a better term) to Exceptional Jedi series' main storyline. Oneshot.


_516 BBY, Coruscant, Core Worlds_

"Are you sure about this, Master Acheta?"  
"I am. Thoroughly."

Findio Acheta stood in front of the Jedi High Council. He didn't see any change in his old Master, the Jedi Master become Grand Master, Daa-Rei Chio, but through the connection between them he could sense the grief of the Grand Master. Daa-Rei didn't want him to leave especially after the recent incidents.  
"A loss for the Order, this is," spoke one of the Masters of the Council, named Yoda. During his 233 years Findio had not found out where the elder Jedi Master came from or what his species or folk was called. Everyone only called it Yoda's species or folk.

Findio let his head descend as an answer to that comment.  
"I know, honored Masters. But because of the late incidents... Because of what has happened to Veledos and its people, I must leave. My mission which was entrusted to me by the Ancient Phoenix of Veledos has come to its end. I have failed not only as a Veledosian and a Jedi but also as the heir of the Phoenix. I can't stay. I must follow my folk to the paths of oblivion, far away from our homes," he gave the speech he had thought about for the whole week. It was difficult to say and the carefully thought words weren't willing to come to Findio's mind even though he was known for his excellent memory. The death speeches of the Veledosian killed by the poison which had slowly taken over the whole planet and the sorrow rituals of the surviving families persecuted him especially in his dreams.

Daa-Rei Chio stayed unchanged but Findio was swept over by the wave of his thoughts. It was a wave filled with desperation and agony and it shouted: _No! It doesn't need to end like this!_

Findio was sorrowful. He sent back a wave, reassurance or just something. He didn't know the content of that wave. He only knew that the wave reminded the Grand Master about their bond and their own responsibilities. Findio knew that he was tied to different responsibilities than Daa-Rei.

Daa-Rei, even though he was a Veledosian, had never really understood the duties of a Phoenix. It had often brought disagreements between them during these many years. But still, in spite of all, the Phoenix had accepted him to be Findio's Master, but Toogaru Wirio.  
"In that case, Findio, you have to give your lightsabers away," Chirika Whirien said with her soft voice, Findio's most long-standing friend. They were age-mates from the same tribe but even though Findio would have otherwise been a better surrogate Master in the Council, the duties of a Phoenix had forced Findio to recede and Chirika had been chosen to substitute the disappeared Master Dor.  
"I was going to bring that up. I know that during four hundred years there will be a new Phoenix. There will be a time when I have to teach them those things which only another Phoenix can teach. But I want to leave them a heritage. Because of that I dismantled the other one of my lightsabers and gave it to Vorio Jure. My request is that those parts will be given to my follower when their time comes. The other lightsaber I'd like to keep to myself so that I can teach them one day. The code of the VeledosJedi Phoenixes demands it," Findio explained.

The non-Veledosion Masters of the Council had never really understood the own codes of the VeledosJedi, those additions to the Jedi Code. On the other hand, VeledosJedi understood very poorly the code of the Phoenixes, those quite odd additions which the Ancient Phoenix had once spoken.

The Jedi Masters looked at each other. The request was bizarre. Findio looked into the eyes of his former Master. Daa-Rei knew this would be the very last thing Findio would ever ask him anymore.  
"Does anyone object Findio Acheta's request?" he asked. No one said anything.  
"Your request has been accepted, my old apprentice," Daa-Rei said, his heart broken by sorrow; now he would also lose his dear apprentice in addition to his tribe. "Chaarei heiero, imarie varike. Eskeroomo avil, che tere riigo emen noo. Iska chereike joikon."

Chirika frowned. No one else than she and Findio understood what the Grand Master said. And she knew better than well that no VeledosJedi, not even the Grand Master of the Order, had the authority to actually say that.

Findio felt his heart which had died with the poisoned Veledosians warm up. The words of the Grand Master were soothing in a certain way. For a short moment Findio felt the Padawan buried long ago wake and cling to those words. But he had to break that Padawan's grip and leave.  
"Chaarei heiero, aricha tereo. Remen neiroo i miria dekei re. Hakeme, imari tereo, hakeme," Findio answered to those words, draining all the feelings of his Padawan-self to those words, to that last wave which met with his Master. "May the Force with you always."

Findio turned and walked out of the Jedi Council Chamber for the last time. Daa-Rei withdrew himself into a ball and yielded to sobbing. Chirika frowned again. Findio was gone but she was alarmed by that short conversation spoken in Veledosian.

Grand Master Chio had said: _May the Ancients guard you, my most beloved apprentice. If you return, you are always welcome to me. I love you always._

To that Findio had answered with all his love: _May the Ancients guard you, my dear Master. I appreciate that and I love you. Farewell, my dear Master, farewell._

 **/Author's note: Star Wars (c) Lucasfilm, any characters you cannot find on Wookieepedia, Veledos, Veledosians and their language (c) Me/**


End file.
